


Bonding

by CustardCreamies



Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Movie Nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Laura bonds with Charles and Logan through Western movie nights.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an idea that came to me as I loved Laura and Charles bonding. I wanted to explore it a little more.

"Westerns, again?" Logan asks as he enters the motel room.

Laura nods from her seat in Charles' chair, her eyes glued to the screen.

"Leave her be, Logan." Charles responds from the bed. "It's good for Laura to find something she enjoys."

Charles coughs to get Laura's attention and the girl turns her head towards him.

"You know, this Western was based on real events. General Custer and his last stand actually happened. If you like, we could get some books for you to look at next time we have a supply run."

Laura nods, a small smile on her face as she looks back at the screen.

"Is that okay?" Charles asks Logan. "She does need a bit of an education."

"Yeah, it's fine." Logan replies, his attention on Laura and how relaxed she looks.

* * *

This carries on in every motel they travel to. Laura and Charles having movie nights together. Each movie night seeming to lift Charles' spirits.

Logan buys the books for Laura and on some evenings Charles will read them to her, explaining the history of the Wild West.

Laura would cautiously sit beside Charles on the bed and Charles would point at the pictures and explain the alliances and battles that took place. 

Laura starts to enjoy these sessions and takes in all that Charles can teach her, and one night Logan comes in to find Laura asleep with her head against Charles shoulder. 

Laura's trust in them grows each day, and pretty soon Charles manages to coral Logan into reading to Laura too, and then all three of them spend the late evenings reading and teaching Laura.

The three of them also spend time watching Westerns. Logan swears that the more they do this, the more they're becoming a family.

It makes him wonder when all of this will be snatched away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
